You Don't Know Me
by CurrentlyDrowning
Summary: Haruhi now has a lot more to deal with- a baby, a love triangle and the return of a lost enemy. It's time to make some life-changing decisions. Sequel to What She Never Said.
1. Prologue

Here's the beginning to _You Don't Know Me_. It's the sequel to _What She Never Said_, which you should read first before anything else. Please enjoy yourself and don't forget to review with suggestions of what you want to see happen.

_

* * *

_

She couldn't breathe. She was falling into an abyss of agony, a pain that was currently ripping at away her, and seeming to split her entire being into two pieces.

"Push!" her father cried, his hands squeezing her hands like he wasthe one in pain—the one currently pushing a piece of flesh through even tighter flesh. Haruhi couldn't even begin to describe how horrible the pain made her feel. It was a gut wrenching sting that made her monthly curse seem easy and carefree. The brunette clenched her eyes closed; her fist wrapped tightly around her father's hand as she counted to three in her mind, pushing so hard she was sure her heart would give out.

"The baby's crowning!" an assistant exclaimed. "One more big push, Haruhi!"

"Alright, Haruhi." The doctor's soothing, gentle voice seemed to give her some encouragement within her pumping heart. Simone, her doctor, had been with her through the pregnancy since the beginning and been assigned to deliver her baby. She was a supportive, nonjudgmental woman with beautiful hair and wide eyes that seemed to capture your soul. Her voice was in the high, soprano range and her patience was remarkable. "Give me another push," she commanded with her powerful, enticing voice. "On the count of three… one, two, three!"

And with her command, the teen found herself giving another shove to let the demented creature from her pelvic. A sensation of pressure being let out her filled her and she was breathing again. Huffing and puffing. Finally.

The cry of an infant filled the room, allowing for everyone within the delivery room to know that Haruhi's baby was finally here. Haruhi took in desperate breaths, taking in air so quickly her lungs began to ache. Streams of sweat streamed down her face as she waited patiently for the announcement of her baby's sex.

She had not wanted to know the sex of the baby the day she was laid down on the table as she received her ultrasound. In a way, she wanted it to be a surprise. She had already chosen two names for the baby, each including a middle name based upon her father's name.

Her father sounded defeated as he collapsed in a chair beside her. "He's beautiful...," he whispered, his voice sounding broken. She turned her head to look at him, finding herself immediately greeted by a kiss on the forehead. It shocked her, honestly; it wasn't what she was expecting to see.

He was crying, of course, and staring at her with the most warming smile she had ever seen.

"Why are you crying?" she wondered out loud.

"I'm… taking it all in," he admitted shyly. "And I'm trying not to pass out."

She laughed softly to herself. "Dad… you can go, if it's too much—"

"Now Haruhi," he interrupted, seeming a little upset. "I was there for you were born, and I'm gonna be here for you now. Your mother would have wanted it to be this way."

The teen opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a simple question.

"Do you want to see your baby, honey?" Simone asked. "You can see him before we send him to get checked out."

"Yeah, of course."

Her heart was honestly pumping harder than it ever had before. She would, for the first time, get to see her prodigy; a piece of her that would resemble her features and follow after her.

The assistant nurse held her son wrapped tightly within a blanket to keep him warm. She stared down at him with a smile on her cheeks.

"Beautiful son," she added before placing him gently within their hands. His eyes were a pale brown, his small patch of hair almost black. His skin was soft to the touch like any child's was meant to be. Haruhi was overcome with sudden emotion as he stared into the round eyes of her quiet child.

"Why is he so quiet?" her father asked, sounding a little anxious.

"Don't worry," the nurse reassured, "He's just a quiet child. It happens a lot lately."

"So there's nothing wrong…?"

"No, not at all. He's actually really healthy," she said, surprising both Haruhi and her father. The baby had been born a month earlier than its due date, which had alarmed the two greatly. The baby could be born without things developed, or without its brain. It was chilling to think about, but it didn't matter considering that everything was good.

Haruhi smiled softly. "Hi baby," she cooed. "It's mama."

She could remember mothers saying similar things to their newborns on medical shows where they showed child birth, so she had decided it would be smart so say similar things.

Her son looked up, his eyes full of curiosity and interest to see who now held him for the very first time. His lips were curled into a slight smile as he peered at her face, taking in her face. Slowly, he began to reach up, tickling the side of his mother's cheek. Her brown eyes began to water softly.

"Yeah… it's me… mama," she whispered in a small laugh. Her son smiled harder, letting his stubby fingers graze his mother's face as if to take in everything he was seeing. She gulped, pulling down the sobs that desperately climbed up her throat; she wouldn't cry in front of her father. No, she couldn't. He would take it the wrong way completely. "He's beautiful…"

"And nameless," Simone reminded her as she pulled the plastic gloves off her hands to toss into a wastebasket. "What were you thinking?"

Haruhi looked up for a second to catch the gaze of her doctor before looking back down at her infant. She smiled, finally allowing the tears to pool down her face as she opened her mouth to speak:

"Haru."

"Haru?" her father asked, raising an eyebrow as he peered at his new grandson with a curious gaze. "You're naming him—"

"After my grandfather," Haruhi finished before leaning in and kissing Haru's small, button nose. Her son began kicking his feet in excitement, tearing away at the tight bond around him from the blanket.

"Rowdy little bugger." Simone's laughter had swallowed the ending of her words, but the message was still clear. "Very handsome thing. But if it's alright with you, I would like to make sure that everything's alright. Besides, you need some rest after that."

"It's fine… when will we be going home?" the brunette wondered out loud as she kissed Haru's forehead twice before handing him to Simone gently.

"Depending on if we find any complications, it could either be tomorrow or in a week."

The teen nodded her head, waving goodbye to her baby. She suddenly felt really drowsy and closed her eyes with a slight sigh from her. Her father settled back in his chair once more, muttering incoherent things to himself. It was obvious that were both in desperate need of a good nap right about then.

"I'm gonna take a nap, alright dad?" she said with a yawn, proving how tired she truly was.

"M-me too."

Haruhi shifted into a more comfortable position and cleared her throat before finding herself drifting away into a pleasant dream about everything that had happened.

* * *

Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter One

After the long await, I am back. I apologize. Things...came up? Haha. Oh well! Here it is now.

Review, please? :3

* * *

Haruhi could literally feel her blood boil as the screams of Haru filled her ears that morning. She clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. She was tired, it was seven in the morning and she wanted to stay in bed; little Haru, however, had other plans.

"Alright, alright," she groaned in defeat, "Mommy's coming."

Her voice was soft, yet reassuring. She stood from her bed and ran her hair through her now shoulder-length hair. The brunette's appearance had matured due to the pregnancy, but not dramatically. Her hair had lengthened out in the few months she'd been away from school, her hips rounded out and her breast had matured to a 32B. Of course, she didn't exactly appreciate the transition, but it had happened and it was a little late to take it back now.

A cool, summer's breeze blew throughout the home and warmed her toes as she padded across the ground to the crib where her two-month old laid, fussing. Haruhi's dark brown eyes peered down at her son with the best loving face she could conjure up. A small, unconvincing smile appeared on her face. She reached down and picked up Haru, bringing him back up against her chest.

He continued to fuss momentarily before settling into a small sniffle. His round eyes moved to her face and he stared up at her as if dumbstruck. Haruhi could feel her cheeks warming but ignored it.

"Whatcha fussin' about, huh?" she asked, knowing she'd get no response. "Is baby hungry?"

Without waiting for any sort of confirmation, Haruhi found herself carrying her son into the small kitchen. Her father, Ranka, was already bending over the stove, stirring something in a sauce pan.

"Good morning, dad."

He muttered her a reply before growing quietly. Haruhi reached into her fridge, pulling out a light green bottle. She held it out in her father's direction and waited for him to notice. When Ranka did, he snatched it from her hands and grumbled something underneath his breath about being tired.

"Well I'm sorry you're tired, but I can't help it that Haru's hungry so you're just going to have to deal," Haruhi said loud enough for him to hear. "Just warm that and give it to me in living room."

Her father said nothing back so she just shrugged and sauntered away. Haru's small hands grabbed at the collar of her shirt and made a sound that sounded pleased. _At least you're happy_, she thought to herself. The apartment, she suddenly noticed, smelled of honey, tea and baby formula. They were all very common scents lately, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"So Haruhi," Ranka began, walking into the living room. "You realize you start school tomorrow, right?"

Haruhi froze. _What_? Had she heard him correct? She had completely forgotten school started tomorrow, and now, she was screwed. She hadn't gotten a new uniform for the new term since the last one she had was ruined.

"...Actually, no. I thought it started next week," she lied. "Do you think you can watch Haru today? I need to pick up a few things-"

"Of course I will," Ranka interrupted. He flipped his long hair and kneeled in front of his wife's shrine. He closed his eyes and sighed. "But who's going to watch the baby this year? I have to work and you do, too."

"The landlord said she would, so don't worry about that part. Anyway, I need to get ready. Feed Haru for me?" She didn't wait for his reply as she gently slipped Haru into his arms. She walked back into her bedroom and threw on a pale blue blouse and knee-length skirt. Haruhi glanced over her appearance and grimaced slightly at the length of her hair. Of course, she was going to have to get a haircut, too. She grabbed her small, white purse and checked to make sure her wallet and phone was there.

Upon looking at the phone, Haruhi paused to stare at it closely, thinking. She wouldn't have enough money to get a new uniform... but she knew someone who would.

Reluctantly, she grabbed the phone and dialed a few numbers.

_"Hello?"_ a tired voice asked.

"Hey, Tamaki... it's me... Haruhi?"

_"Haruhi! What is it, sweetie? Are you okay?"_

A frown formed on her face. Maybe it had been a mistake to call him of all people. Mori and Hunny wouldn't have reacted like this. She opened her mouth to respond, "I'm fine, senpai. I just... I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me...?"

There was silence and then there was chaos. The brunette could hear Tamaki in the background opening and slamming drawers. "Senpai?" she called.

_"Daddy will be there in five minutes!" _And then, she heard the dial tone. Shaking her head, she threw the phone back into her bag and closed it. Haruhi smiled quietly to herself while she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth; she would never admit it, but she had missed Tamaki and everyone (well...almost everyone) from the Host Club. Because of her pregnancy, she had to leave in the middle of last semester and complete her work at home while she waited to give birth. During that time, she had absolutely _no _contact with her friends and then summer vacation came up, so everyone was traveling.

"Haruhi!" Ranka called. "Your friend is at the door for you~"

Haruhi spit the mouthwash into the sink. "I'm coming now!" She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and fixed a few loose strands. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, but she wouldn't let it show on her face.

Tamaki was leaning against the front door, staring in awe at the baby in her father's arms as he stared death glares at him. Feeling the tension in the hair, she cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"Haruhi," Ranka growled, "you didn't tell me you were inviting anyone over."

Tamaki gulped. "I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't," she interrupted. "He's coming shopping with me."

Ranka's expression was a cross between irritated and happy. "Mmmm, I see. Well, don't forget your wallet and don't come home too late." And with that, he waltzed away, baby in arms and hips switching back and forth. Haruhi refrained from rolling her eyes and turned to Tamaki. She glanced him up and down. He was (for once) wearing pretty laid back clothing- a loose white, button-down and faded denim jeans. His hair was slightly ruffled, and he had rugged look to him. She blinked.

"You look... different," she admitted.

Tamaki laughed. "You do, too. You look more... feminine. The twins would be ecstatic!" There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared at each other, both wondering what to say. Tamaki cleared his throat finally. "Well, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Before we go, I wanted to ask you something... since I start working next week, I was wondering if until then, I could borrow some money... for a uniform?"

"Of course! We can go pick that up first!"

"Uh, sure. Thanks, senpai. I owe you one?" She smiled. His face lit up and he turned around, clearing his throat like she had. Haruhi felt her face flush again, but just bent down and slipped on some sandals that she had picked up from the market a couple of days ago. "Come on," she commanded, pushing past him. "Let's go to the supermarket and pick up some pencils."

* * *

"Oh," she moaned, "Kyoya that feels g-good!"

Kyoya grunted, pushing himself back inside of her to the hilt. He thrust inside of her over and over, hitting that spot that made her toes curl and lips quiver. His face was a few inches from hers and he could smell a hint of tobacco on her breath when she parted her lips to moan. It wasn't exactly an _appealing _smell, but it could've been worse.

He pulled up, his hands moving to grab her hips to pound into her roughly. Her hands moved to the sheets, her acrylic nails tearing at them as waves of pleasure surged through her.

Kyoya didn't know her. No, he didn't even remember her _name_. She was just another girl he had met at the bar willing to take her clothes off for him. He didn't care about how her feelings or how she felt; all he wanted was to feel _good_. It had been awhile since his last encounter with a female that even appealed to him in slightest.

The pressure within him was building and he could feel himself growing close to falling over the edge. Groaning, Kyoya leaned over and smashed his lips against hers. He mumbled an incoherent "cum for me" against her lips, and just let his animalistic nature take over. He rolled his hips against hers over and over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his face into her neck, which smelled of a cheap perfume. The dark-haired boy sucked on the skin and let his hands move of her sides as he felt her muscles clench around him.

"_Kyoya_," she screamed, her body shaking. He grunted at her tightness before finally releasing himself inside her. Breathing hard, Kyoya pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. "Fuck you were good," she whispered between breaths.

"So were you," he lied sitting up. "Now get out."

The girl snapped up but his back was already turned to her. He entered the motel bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "You better be gone when I come back out," he yelled and could hear her grabbing her clothes. Kyoya sighed.

It was never the same. Never. No girl ever felt the same. No girl ever smelled the same as she had. _Haruhi_, he thought. His jaw clenched at the thought of her name. She had ruined... everything. He was hiding away in some motel in a town he had never even heard of.

Kyoya shook his head as he turned on the warm shower and stepped inside. She would regret it; she would regret everything.

He had planned out everything down to the slightest detail. She would never even see it coming. A devious smirk grew on his face. Ohhh yes. How she would pay...

* * *

Haruhi giggled as Tamaki picked up a stuffed animal and cooed, "Oh how beautiful you are, Mr. Ducky!" People walking by stared at him with confused faces, but neither of them seemed to care all that much.

"Stop senpai," she managed, "let's go get something to eat?"

He nodded. "I'll pay, of course."

She shook her head. "I can pay for dinner. Pick a place?"

Tamaki looked around before shaking his head. "I don't really feel like fast food. I'll call my driver and he can come pick us up and take us to my favorite French Restaurant."

"Uh, sure? If that's what you want."

"So Haruhi," Tamaki said as he dialed his phone. "What made you decide to cut your hair off... _again_?"

Haruhi shifted her shopping bag full of pencils and notebooks to one arm and moved to other to her now short hair. "Well, I can't stay in Host Club looking like a girl."

Tamaki muttered something into the phone and started walking towards the front entrance, signaling for her to follow. She watched as he looked around at all the store names, taking in each of them before walking past. They had spent the entire day looking at toys for Tamaki's dog and cute hair accessories for Haruhi (which she would _never _wear in public). Haruhi had gotten all the school supplies she would need and nice hair cut that transformed her girly looks into a much butchier lesbian look.

"Alright, thanks." He hung up the phone and tucked it in his back pocket. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm actually surprised to hear you say that you're coming back."

She tilted her head to the side and hurried up to his side. "What do you mean?"

The blonde prince paused, looking over her with a hesitant glance. "I mean, with everything that happened... with Kyo-"

"Please don't say his name," she snapped. His eyes grew wide and his gaze fell to the floor. Haruhi gulped and shook her head, looking away. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just don't like to hear his name, is all."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Tamaki muttered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really."

They looked at each other at that same exact moment. Haruhi looked over his apologetic gaze and immediately felt guilty for snapping at him. Again. She should've just swallowed her feelings. I mean, it was months ago; she should really just get over it.

"Anyway," she smiled, "I had a great time today."

Tamaki smiled weakly. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's the most fun I've had in... months, actually."

"Well, I'm glad that you asked me out."

_Silence_.

"What?" she asked. "What did you just say-"

Haruhi was interrupted by the sound of Tamaki's ringtone. He shot her an apologetic smiled and answered.

"Hello?" he said. "You're here?" Tamaki glanced over at her. "Uh-huh, okay. We'll be out right now!" The boy hung up the phone and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he exclaimed. "The car's here!"

The brunette blinked. "Okay?"

And then, she found herself being dragged away towards the entrance. The inside of the limo was leather and chilled. She sat beside Tamaki and reached for a buckle. He swatted her hand away, shaking his head in laughter.

"Don't worry about that. It's just us."

She nodded her head slowly. It was quiet for a second as the car pulled away and then, Tamaki was starting to go into details about his vacation to America that summer.

"It was so strange. They were so... fat there!" he shouted, excited.

"There's no need to shout, senpai. I'm right here."

"But you don't understand! It was crazy! Everyone there was like the size of a cow!"

"That's because they have different eating habits then us, senpai. And I'm sure that not everyone there is the size of a cow. People eat different things," she explained.

"Well," he huffed. "The people I saw were all fat."

She sighed and shook her head. Haruhi already knew that she wasn't going to win the argument so she was just going to let him win. Like always. "So what's this restaurant like?" she asked.

"Oh it's really good! All the food is imported from France and is prepared traditionally. It really reminds me of home." A happy expression grew on his face. "It's amazing..."

"So no fancy tuna?" And the moment it left her mouth, she immediately regretted it.

"Do you want to get tuna instead?" he questioned quickly. "We can get that instead. There's this amazing sushi bar by my house."

"No, senpai. It's fine. Really."

"Are you sure because I could easily tell the driver to take us somewhere else."

"Yes, I'm sure." _These damn rich kids and their drivers_, she thought, slightly annoyed. "I'm actually really excited to try some French cuisine. My mom always loved it when she was alive and always talked about taking me to get some but... she never really got the chance."

Haruhi's gaze was fixated on the outside of the tinted windows. When she looked over at Tamaki, his eyes were glistening with tears. "Senpai...?"

"That was the most beautiful and inspirational speech I have ever heard!" His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. When she finally managed to pull away, she found herself peering into his blue eyes. He wore a sweet, sympathetic expression in his eyes and it made her heart ache. The closeness of their faces was startling and she wasn't sure how she felt about being so close to him. Tamaki seemed to notice her discomfort and pushed her away playfully. "I can't wait to eat," he announced. "I'm starving."

Haruhi found herself smiling and gazing back out the window. "Me too. I didn't get a chance to eat this morning."

"Same here. So have you talked to the twins?"

"Not really. I haven't talked to anyone since I left."

"Really? They said they were going to check on you soon." Tamaki sounded absolutely confused. "Maybe something came up. Would you mind if I called them and invited them to dinner? They'll be upset if they're left out."

She shook her head, "Go ahead. I miss the twins."

Tamaki gave a mischievous smirk. "I'm sure Hikaru misses you, too."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"You better tell me what that meant, senpai."

"It didn't mean anything, Haruhi! Would daddy lie to you?"

"Yes."

"You're so cruel!"

* * *

Tada! :D Don't forget to review. I'm still looking for suggestions! I hope you liked the little insight you'll be getting from Kyoya every chapter. I wonder what he's planning...? Hmmm. Who knows? (I do)


	3. Chapter Two

Lol, this took me forever. I really need to stop being lazy. Well, here it is. Enjoy, folks and don't forget to review. :)

* * *

The smell of freshly baked bread and fried bacon filled Haruhi's nostrils as she lay in her bed. She grumbled in approval of its appealing scent and rolled over to look over at the parted door. She blinked a few times to get the sleepy haze from her gaze. Last night had been some of the best (and longest) sleep she had gotten in awhile. It just sucked that it had to be ruined by school.

The idea of returning to Ouran Academy gave her mixed feelings, but she was just going to have to suffer a little. She _was _excited to return after her prolonged absence and be able to her friends once again. She wasn't, however, excited about returning to the school because of everything happened.

"Haruhi," her father called. "It's time to get up."

She could've replied, but chose not to. The brunette picked herself up, waddling sleepily over to Haru's crib. She looked down, hoping to see her little son curled up into a ball against his stuffed Lion, but she saw nothing. The crib was completely empty.

"Dad," she screamed. "Where's Haru?"

"Next door. The landlady came and picked him up."

Mouthing an 'oh', Haruhi walked into the bathroom to take care of her daily needs by using the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hoping into the shower. She rinsed her hair with strawberry smelling shampoo and 'enhanced' bamboo conditioner that was somehow supposed to make it shine.

When she walked into the living room (completely dressed in her uniform, of course), her father was carefully plucking his eyebrows and admiring his work in a small, compact mirror. He barely glanced up at her when she kneeled to eat her plate of muffins, eggs and bacon.

"Are you excited?" Ranka questioned half-distracted.

"Not really. It's just going to be another day of school."

"Really?" He seemed a little confused by Haruhi's response and placed his compact down on the table. "I would have thought that your day last night would've changed that."

"…Date?" She gagged on her food, coughing wickedly as she attempted to dislodge the food from her throat. Ranka reached over as far as he could and handed her napkin to capture to pieces of food that didn't stay in her food. After a moment, the brunette managed to calm herself enough to take a drink of Ranka's water. "Dad," she said slowly. "It wasn't a date."

Ranka rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, Haruhi. You got completely dressed up for shopping date with a very attractive young man who just so happens to be your best friend?"

"We're not best friends…"

"Aha! So you admit to getting dressed up for him!"

"No. I was just saying. I got dressed up for _myself_. Not him." Haruhi glanced over a clock on her wall. "Look, Tamaki's going to be here soon to pick me up. Don't say anything about this date crap."

And with that, Haruhi sauntered away, plate in hand and mind spinning. She was confused about everything her father had said to her. It was only supposed to be a shopping date. And it wasn't even really like a date! Tamaki hadn't even mentioned anything _related _to a date. Suddenly, Tamaki's words came back in her mind.

_"Well, I'm glad that you asked me out."_

She placed her dish in the sink carefully and stood there. _Had _it been a date without her even knowing it? Deciding she really didn't wanna know the answer, Haruhi shook her and walked back into her bedroom to fix her bedding. As she entered, she heard the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her dressed.

Picking it up, she said, "Hello?"

_"I'm outside." _

"Well, I'm not ready yet so come in for a second."

_"Just walk in?" _

"Yeah. Bye." Not even waiting for his response, she pressed the red 'end' button and placed it back down on the dresser. Her body felt a little stiff even after her warm bath. The girl gently massaged her back with a hand before picking up her bag, full of supplies and books. After almost forgetting to grab her phone, she walked into the living room.

Ranka was holding his belly as he laughed. Tamaki was making strange faces at him, which seemed to make her father laugh harder.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, good morning, Haruhi!" Tamaki greeted with a toothy grin, turning to face her. "I was just telling your father a story about Mori-senpai."

She nodded, even though she really didn't understand. "Well, you ready to go?"

The blonde nodded and turned to face Ranka with a smile. "Well it has been a pleasure."

"Oh yes, yes it has!" Ranka laughed. "I'm starting to like you more and more each day, Suoh. Take care of her at school for me."

Haruhi shook her head and walked away, slipping her school schools on before making sure that they had no stains on them. Sadly, she hadn't been able to afford to buy new shoes for this term. It really wasn't a huge deal but she would have liked new ones; the old ones were getting slightly too small.

"I have finally obtained the acceptance of your father figure!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly, following her out of the house.

"I'm a little annoyed with that." She flashed him a teasing smile to let him know she was just joking.

"Why do you hate me?" he teased back, smiling at her.

"Because you're face is pale."

"So is yours."

She shook her head at him in laughter, waiting as he opened the door to the limo for her. "Why _thank _you, sir."

"Since when have you had a since of humor?" the blonde prince wondered aloud. He took a seat beside her in the limo and rolled a window down to let in the summer breeze.

Haruhi pretended to ponder this. "Since I stopped hating you."

He smiled. "You can't hate me when all you want to do is _kiss _me."

Her stomach churned in slight anticipation. The brunette decided not to say anything back to that because…. Well…. She simply _had _no response to that. She wasn't exactly sure about how she felt about it. It was disheartening that he was staring at her with eyes that wanted an answer.

"Did you get your schedule?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Yep! Did you?"

"No. Guess your dad doesn't like me so much."

Tamaki shook his head and took his hand into his. "He does. Anytime I mention the Host Club, he asks about you."

It grew quiet for a second. Haruhi let her gaze travel from Tamaki to the window to the school entrance. "Wow, we're already here?"

"You must be used to walking if you honestly think that it takes along to travel from your house to the Academy in a care." Haruhi looked over at him, an amused smirk on the boy's face. "It doesn't really take that long, sweetheart."

"Whatever," she muttered, only just messing with him. Tamaki's face, however, was really quite serious. As they pulled up to the front of the school, his face became a mask of anger and confusion. "I was only kidding, senpai. I didn't mean to upset you—"

"What is he doing back…?"

"What?"

"What. Is. He. Doing. Back?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, confused. "Who?"

But he didn't respond. Tamaki just hopped out of the car. "Stay in here." And with that, he slammed the door. Haruhi moved closer to the window and peered out. Her eyes grew wide. Her heart began to pound. She suddenly felt very, very sick. _Kyoya_…

"What are you doing here?" she heard Tamaki ask.

"I do actually attend this school."

"After what you did, you don't _deserve _the chance to attend this Academy."

"I don't believe that's your call, now is it?" Kyoya's hands were tucked deep within his pockets, his bag placed beside his feet. His gaze was fixated on Tamaki's, but slowly moved to the limo's window. "Oh, I see. She's sleeping with you, too?"

"You bastard—"

"Tamaki," Haruhi called, stepping out of the limo after grabbing her things. "Let's just go. The twins wanted to talk to us anyway."

She was trying—hard—to keep her composure. Haruhi wanted to shake and collapse. Her head was screaming for her to run but she couldn't. She had pushed past this. She was bigger and better now. She could _handle _this. Tamaki just nodded his head, grabbing her small hand and tugging her along.

"Oh and Tamaki," Kyoya yelled after them. "I'll see you later in Music Room 3. Like usual…right?"

Tamaki paused. "Of course." And he continued to walk. "We need to call an emergency meeting this afternoon. I'll give you a ride to and from school, understand?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Good. I can't let him hurt you again." Tamaki's voice was quiet and sincere, and it made Haruhi wonder what was going through his mind. Was he as freaked out as she was? She could always ask, but she decided not to.

* * *

Kyoya watched as Haruhi and Tamaki walked away, that same confident smirk on his face. He had noticed the wide, frightened eyes of her and had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss those thin, pink lips of hers. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon, but she was only girl to ever attempt to ruin his life and he didn't exactly appreciate that.

Turning away, Kyoya walked in the exact opposite direction of his fellow Hosts and threw his bag over his shoulder. His gaze fell to the ground as he ran through the plan in his mind. He tried his hardest to avoid any sort of eye contact with his fellow classmates, and found that wasn't any issue; he was blantly ignored and passed by like he didn't even exist. He was, in a way, invisible.

_That could come in handy_, he noted. With the way things were going to happen, he needed to be as invisible as ever. Or, at least, he needed no one to be suspicious of his activity. Returning to the Host Club would help gurantee that so they were just going to have to deal with him.

Of course, he was aware of the cold-shoulder he was going to recieve. He also really didn't care. There was only one more thing he had to do and then he was leaving the country. For good.

"Ootori?" Kyoya looked up to see Mori glaring at him with Hunny pressed to his side.

"Mori-senpai," Kyoya smirked. This day was just getting better. "What a pleasant surprise! I was wondering when I'd bump into you two."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was attempting to be on time to class." He pretended to look down at his watch before looking back up at them with a mocking smile. "But it seems that's impossible since I wasted my time talking to such useless characters."

Mori stepped forward, fist clenched. Hunny placed a hand in front of him. "Stop Takashi," he whispered. "Let him go. Let's just go find Tamaki and Haru-chan first."

"Ahh," the dark-haired kid chuckled, his smirk widening. "Send her my love?"

He could tell that they both wanted to attack him, and he knew that if it weren't for the fact that they were on school property, they wouldn't hesitate to. He watched as Mori's fist was grabbed by his cousin's smaller one and tugged away in the opposite direction. The smirk fell from his face as he proceeded to walk to his class. Everything was falling into place...

* * *

Haruhi, shaking, sat down in one of the satin-covered chairs of the Host Club. Her hands quivered as she gripped the wooden arm rests. Her eyes fluttered as she attempted to keep herself from tearing up, but she felt nothing. In fact, there was a numb feeling inside of her. She felt like she had been standing outside in the cold-bare-for hours.

Around her, she could hear the murmurs of her friends. Well, they weren't actually _murmurs; _they were all shouting (except for Hunny and Mori, who were softly speaking among each other). She was too busy trying to focus on _not _crying to pay attention to anything they were trying to say. Haruhi didn't like the idea of her friends (or anyone, for that matter) seeing her vulnerable- especially after what happened.

"She's not safe here anymore," Hikaru screamed.

"She needs to change schools," Kaoru insisted. Haruhi hung her head, looking at her lap. The idea of leaving the school made her feel nauseous. She would be completely unprotected and easy to find.

Apparently, Mori was thinking the same thing. "That's won't work. He would easily hire someone to look for her."

"Where are we going to have her stay is a much better question," Tamaki murmured, his voice sounding a mixture of concerned and broken. She could feel the worried stares of everyone on her, and the brunette shifted in her seat. Haruhi could feel the shiver crawling back up her spine, and frankly, it made her wanna cry even more. But she couldn't; at least, not yet.

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, "Look, I can't go _anywhere_." She looked up at their eyes. "My dad still doesn't know anything."

"You mean," Hikaru started, curling his fists.

"That father doesn't know about Kyoya?" Kaoru finished.

She just nodded her head. "I was just happy that he left... and now, he's back." A sour face appeared on her face, and she felt her insides churning harder than ever. There was a long, pregnant silence. The twins exchanged looks and then, before anything else could be said, excused themselves in incoherent whispers. She surpressed the urge to sigh at them. It had been like this _all _day during school- the twins would follow her everywhere she went, but whenever she said something to either of them, they would just whisper to each and walk away. It was annoying.

Tamaki sighed, turning to her. "You have no relatives near Ouran?"

"Not anymore," she answered. "They all either passed away or moved towards Kyoto."

"Do you think," he started, slowly, "that you could think of an excuse to come stay with me...?"

Haruhi blinked. Was he seriously suggesting that she come stay with him... _at his house_? "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She shrugged. "I can try."

"Excellent! Call your father immediately and try to get him to agree to your new arrangements. If he agrees, we will drive by your home to pick up your things."

Thirty minutes later, after a lot of arguing and really bad lies, Haruhi hung up her phone and sighed. Tamaki, who was pacing back and forth as if thinking, turned to face her. His eyes were wide and it was apparent that he wanted an answer.

"He agreed."

Mori, who had staring blankly out the window while Hunny napped quietly on a loveseat, looked over. "What did you say?" he asked, quietly.

She smiled, almost laughing. "That the headmaster invited me to stay at a special, _all girl _dorm for the elite at Ouran. He was a little hesitant at first because he figured Tamaki would be there, but he finally agreed."

"What about Haru...?"

Her heart stopped for a moment and her smile faded from her face. "He'll be staying with my dad..."

"Won't you miss him?"

"..." Without replying to Mori, she stood up from her chair and stretched. She glanced out of the window and then down at the screen of her phone. It was almost four. "Tamaki, shouldn't we get going...?"

Tamaki looked over at Mori before looking back at her, nodding. "Yeah, we'll need time to pack..."

Without another word, she grabbed her bag and flung it gently over her shoulders. She waited for Tamaki to grab his things before motioning for him to leave. "Bye," she waved. Haruhi took hold of his hand, gently pulling him out into the hall.

The halls were empty and dim as they walked down it quietly. A breeze rolled past them, warming Haruhi's bare arms. "Senpai," she began, "Why did you ask me to come stay with you?"

"That's a stupid question. You already know the answer, Haruhi."

"Because you want to protect me...?"

"That and because it would **crush **me if something were to ever happen to you again," Tamaki replied, his grip on her hand tightening. "I wasn't able to be there for you the first time, so I'll make sure I am here for you now when I can be."

Though he probably couldn't see it, a shy smile grew on her face. "Thanks, Tamaki-senpai."

"For what?" The blonde sounded slightly confused.

A ray of sun hit her face as Haruhi looked up at him, smiling. "For everything."

* * *

'Bout time. 33 Please review. Don't forget to tell me about what _you _want to see happen!


	4. Chapter Three

I am back from the dead. Haha. That was a stupid joke ._.

I'm such a dork. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but I think this chapter might make up for my laziness? I hope so. Please don't forget to review or leave a suggestion. I do accept critique.

* * *

_She wasn't exactly sure where she was running, but she knew where she was—the hotel. The hallways were full of eerie shadows and this _laughter_. _

_The laughter seemed to be echoing from everywhere. It was a deep, condescending laugh that slightly reminded her of one from an old horror film. In other words, it was very fucking scary._

"_Where is it that you think you can run?" a voice asked. "You can't escape this."_

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed, her sneakers tripping over something lying on the carpet. She was sent tumbling down, falling face-first onto the floor. Something in her mind commanded that she get up and run. _

_But she couldn't._

_An equally loud voice was keeping her down on the ground. The laughter seemed to be growing louder, and Haruhi covered her ears with the bare palms of her hands. She screamed, her voice echoing and resonating around her body. _

_Suddenly, she felt hands pulling at her and trying to move her body around. _

"_Stop," Haruhi ordered, but the pulling didn't stop._

"_You can't escape this Haruhi. You belong to me." She remembered the voice. She remembered the arrogance it carried. She remembered who it belonged to. _

"_Haruhi," the voice whispered in her ear, "you're _mine."

_And that's when she felt it—the pain. The way his body moved around hers. The way, no matter where she moved, he seemed to always be on her. Another powerful yell escaped her and her body was being shaken._

"_Haruhi! Haruhi!"_

"Haruhi," Tamaki called, shaking her body again. "Wake up. Please? Haruhi!"

She jolted up, knocking her forehead against the roof of the car. She grunted, rubbing her head with the back of her thin hands. Haruhi looked around; analyzing every thing around her like she was studying for a test.

It was nighttime; the stars were bright in the sky, and the moon full and bountiful. She looked down at her body, her hands moving over her body as if to look for bleeding cuts and/or bruises.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki questioned, his voice shaking. "I've never heard you so frightened—"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, cutting him off. "Where are we?"

"We're only a few minutes from my estate," he answered. He motioned to the window, and she crawled towards it to peer out of it. There were lush trees, green lawns and bright, colossal homes surrounding her. Sighing, she settled back into her seat and closed her eyes to catch her still-rapid breath. "Are you hungry?" the blonde asked, shifting in his seat, one leg coming up to cross over his opposite knee.

"A little. Why?"

"My grandmother has had the chefs prepare some fresh seafood from the coasts of Costa Rica."

"That sounds…amazing."

He shrugged casually. "I suppose. I was more hoping for some fresh fruit and mini sandwiches."

Ignoring his selfishness, she forced a small laugh, still shaken up by the realness of her nightmare. She blinked her eyes carefully, trying not to think about it at all.

"So," she started, "I'm assuming I'll be staying in one of the extravagant guest bedrooms."

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably. She eyed him, narrowing her brown eyes.

"What?" Her voice was low, shaking. She was a little afraid to know why the blonde-hair prince was acting so… mysteriously.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I probably should warn you that you'll be staying in my room for awhile—"

"What do you mean?" she growled, suddenly wishing she could go home. Tamaki waved his hands as if innocent.

Shaking his head, he said, "It's not like that. Everything's just being redone in our guest rooms so for a few weeks, you'll be staying in my room. In your _own _bed. On the opposite of my room."

"…I'm not using your personal bathroom."

"Um, why?" he asked.

"Who knows what you have in there." She faked a shiver, flashing him a devious smile. "Hey, it's okay. You at least considered my feelings enough to get me my own bed. I can appreciate that much."

Haruhi waited for his response, but got nothing. He seemed fixated on his cell phone oh, so suddenly. She nudged him playfully to capture his attention.

The blonde looked at him, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Yes?"

"Are you waiting for someone to call you or something?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked casually, suddenly dying to know.

Tamaki shrugged and looked back out the window as if distracted by something outside. She was about to repeat herself (_louder_) when he turned to her with his dazzling smile.

"Have you ever been to Rome?"

"No?"

"You should go there some time. Me and my father went there once when I was nine…"

And he continued to drone on and on about his _marvelous _trip to Rome. It was obvious that he was attempting to avoid the topic of his phone, but Haruhi could've cared less by then. She was, however, a little too focus on his lips to even focus on what he was saying.

It was obvious to her by now that she was attracted to the boy. When had she realized it? Right before summer vacation. It had hit her hard and in the middle of doing her laundry. She was so shocked when she figured it out that she had to sit down for twenty minutes after realizing it. It hasn't seemed like such a big deal at the time, but as she communicated with him more and more, feelings grew even more intense.

"Haruhi?" There was a gentle nudge, and she shook her head to bring herself back to the real world. Tamaki was staring at her, his eyes large. "Everything okay?"

She gulped, "Yeah. I was just thinking…"

Her voice trailed off as to avoid further questioning and went back to looking at the window. The car was now trailing up a long-ish drive, the sides elegantly decorated. She could see his home perfectly, which was easy to spot as it was still lightly lit, contrasting dramatically to the dark backdrop.

"You have a nice home," she complimented in a shy voice, "much better then my own."

"You're just being nice."

It was obvious he was just teasing, but the way his voice sounded made her heart melt. The brunette attempted to steady her breathing, her gaze still fixated on the home of her classmate. And, for the first time in Haruhi's life, she wanted to attention of the beloved Prince.

* * *

_They moved her_…

The realization smacked him hard across the face. Kyoya clenched his jaw in irritation, but said nothing. His gaze was still focused on the limo that pulled away from Haruhi's apartment complex. He hadn't planned on actually approaching Haruhi, but he knew from the reactions of the others that she was going to be moved…

But he had never suspected the move so soon.

He was hidden behind a tall bush that made it possible for him to hide without crouching. He had always had terrible knees.

Kyoya began to tap his jaw before turning away. This wasn't exactly a _snag _in the plan, but it did certainly ruin some of the elements. He had originally planned on following the girl to and from her home, just enough to make her so paranoid she quit leaving her house all together.

That was, obviously, ruined. _Damn_.

He hated when complications got in the way of his plan. It was apparent that he was going to have to make some major adjustments.

The sound of movement immediately caught his attention. A flicker of red hair caught his eye's attention. A smile grew on his face,

"I know you're there."

He waited patiently for Kaoru to step out from his hiding place. Kaoru was, surprisingly, alone, his other half nowhere to be seen.

"Come to attack me, have you?"

But to his surprise, Kaoru shook his head. "Why are you here, Kyoya? You got what you wanted already. Why not just let it go?"

"I don't believe that concerns you. I'm assuming that the others are close by, correct?"

Again, Kaoru shook his head. "I came alone. I figured you'd show up tonight."

"Well congratulations," he mocked, "You have successfully discovered my hiding spot—"

"You didn't answer my question."

He blinked. Perhaps it was the sincere look of curiosity in the red-head's eyes, but Kyoya was beginning to feel as though someone was actually attempting to reason with him.

"She ruined my life," he admitted in a whisper. "Every bit of it."

"That's funny. I'm sure Haruhi could say the same."

He clenched his jaw once more. He didn't enjoy being patronized. "Well you have nothing else to say, I should get going…"

His voice drifted off as Kaoru stepped forward, his body bracing itself for what seemed like the inevitable attack. But nothing happened. Kaoru just peered into his eyes as if he was trying to understand it. But how could he? He would never understand. He wasn't in his mind.

"How long have you liked her, Kyoya?"

"I beg your pardon?" His breathing caught in his throat. His heart felt as though it was beating too hard against his chest. But Kaoru just stared at him. _Again_. "Explain yourself damn it and quit looking at me with those eyes!"

But, as he had been doing the entire time, Kaoru said absolutely nothing. He just stared, his eyes full of understanding and pity. Kyoya didn't want his pity… he didn't want anyone's pity because no one would understand what it was like to be obsessed with someone who barely looked your way.

He had wanted her since he laid his eyes on her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she barely even noticed him. Haruhi had been too focused with everyone else… she was even closer with Mori who barely spoke two words! Kyoya just had wanted her to understand... but he had never been good with his words…

"You know what you did was wrong," Kaoru whispered. "And it's eating you alive because she's alive."

"How could you possibly understand?" he snapped, his self-control falling to pieces before his eyes. "You don't know what it's like to love someone you can't have!"

Then the surprising happened:

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyoya and buried his head in his neck. Kyoya grew stiff, confused by the touch.

"What… what are you…," he sputtered.

"I forgive you."

"…what?"

It was not the response he had been expecting. He shrugged away from the hug and eyed him cautiously.

"You can't do this alone."

"And how am I supposed to trust you?" Kyoya was furious at this point and felt like he was just being toyed with for Kaoru's personal amusement. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"I'm not playing any games with you, but I tried. I can't make you believe me. Only you can do that." Kaoru shrugged. "I know what it's like to have something you can't want. I also know what it's like to watch someone very close to you be pulled away from you."

Kyoya automatically noticed the bitter look that crossed the twin's face. But just as quickly as it was there, it disappeared. Kaoru's normal, happy yet devilish expression crossed his face once again.

"You want to betray your friends?" Kyoya whispered, the shock of realization hitting him.

"She didn't ruin things for just you, y'know."

"But, how?"

The red-head ran his narrow fingers through his hair and sighed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a pack of cigarettes with a liter tucked inside. Kaoru lit one, took a drag and released the smoke after a second with a sigh.

"Hikaru is my best friend," the red-head began, "but lately, he's been focusing on other things. He's forgotten about me." There was a long pause, leaving Kyoya to wait patiently. Kaoru frowned, letting out a more aggravated sigh. "I like Haruhi. A lot. But she's changing everything…"

"And you would betray her trust?"

"Don't get me wrong—what you did was horrible, Kyoya. But I'm sure there was some reason for it, whether or not it was a good reason. You did what you had to do… and now, I have to do what I have to do." Kaoru took another drag before continuing. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"It's just surprising to hear that you're so willing to help me."

"It was surprising for me too," the twin admitted slowly, "but I've thought about it long and hard… and… I want to help you." Kaoru flicked away the cigarette and stepped on it before facing Kyoya. "If I wasn't serious, you'd know by now."

Kyoya eyed him cautiously. "I suppose I would, but what do you want in return?"

Kaoru cracked a mysterious smile. "I just want my brother back."

The black-haired boy sighed, "I don't usually want help but maybe I'll make an exception for you." He stepped forward, extending his hand out to his fellow teen, who in turn did the same. They shook hands before Kyoya excused himself with the promise to get in contact with him as soon as possible. He walked down the dark street towards the motel he was staying at—his parents had still not come looking for him since he'd disappeared. So many questions paraded through his head: was Kaoru to be trusted? Was there some secret motive he was unaware of? How could he assure his own safety? What was _next_?

* * *

Tamaki's bedroom was wonderfully arranged, the scent of lemons fresh in his room. Tamaki flicked on the lights and threw himself down on the bed, sighing. Haruhi shyly followed after. She was still full from the delicious meal and felt a little sick from eating so much. She noticed "her" bed in the far corner of the room; already neatly arranged with linen made of what seemed to be soft silk. Her eyes widened as she approached her bed, a hand reaching out to test the softness of the silk. She practically moaned at the softness.

"Do you like it? Father thought you would," the blonde called, crawling to the edge of his bed to stare at his new roommate. "I personally wanted pink cotton, but they said that wasn't good enough for someone of your stature."

"It's so soft," was all she could manage before she tossed herself on the bed, burying her face in the silk pillow cover. _God_, it felt so amazing.

"I'm glad you like it." And with that, he rolled off the bed and padded over to his dresser. Haruhi watched and attempted to decipher what he was doing before he pulled out his pale blue pajama bottoms. Her face flushed. He slept shirtless? Since when? Tamaki turned around, flashing her his princely smile that made her heart beat a little too fast. "I'm going to take a shower. You should probably call your father and check in with little Haru."

She just nodded, too stunned that he was about to take a shower to say anything. Haruhi grabbed her cell phone from her jeans' pocket and quickly dialed "1", which automatically called her house phone. She waited patiently for the sound of Ranka's high-pitched voice,

"Haruhi? Is that you? I've been so worried."

The brunette suddenly felt relieved that her father was alright. "I'm fine. We just got done with dinner, so I thought I'd give you a call."

"That was very responsible of you; then again, you've always been." He gave a small giggle. "Little Haru misses you very much. He's been babbling up a storm since you left."

She gulped. "I'll visit him every day. This is only temporary. Are you alright? Has anyone come looking for me?"

"What do you mean? Were you expecting some company—"

"No," Haruhi said quickly. "I was just making sure. Well, I'm about to go shower—"

"Before you go," her father interrupted, "what's your new roommate like? What's her name?"

Haruhi felt her blood run cold. "Uh, her name's Lin. She's from China. She's very pretty and, um, plays the piano."

"Well she sounds very nice. You'll have to introduce us some time."

"Of course. Well, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Please be safe and tell Haru that I miss him."

"Alright, Haruhi. I miss you. See you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and let it slide out of her hands and onto her pillow. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. So Kyoya _hadn't _come after her father. She felt a slight hint of happiness that quickly disappeared. _I should have just died that day_, the brunette thought, her soft hand moving to caress the skin of her neck. _Then no one else would need to get hurt._

Truth was, she was very concerned about the safety of everyone involved—Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Tamaki, Mori, Haru, her dad…

It made her wish that she really had just been killed from the start. Why had she begged him to keep her alive? It was one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made in her lifetime. She didn't want to be away from the comfort of her own home. She wanted to be lying in her own bed, holding her sweet little baby in her arms while softly humming him a lullaby.

Haruhi let herself just relax, breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth; she had read somewhere that breathing that way helped calm people when they were feeling overly-stressed. She tried not to think about much and instead busied herself with solving simple math problems in her head over and over again. Soon, she found herself feeling very heavy. Her eyes were drooping close and her limbs felt like they weighed over a hundred pounds each. She could tell that she was tired but she was a little frightened to sleep after the nightmare she had had back in the limo.

After a moment, she decided on keeping herself awake at least until her roommate came back. Haruhi managed to pull herself up. She shook her whole body and slid out of her bed. She just then noticed that her bags were piled neatly by the base of her bed. Smiling, Haruhi decided to change herself into her silk pajamas with the comfortable pants that she had received from Hunny as a birthday gift. Without thinking, the brunette stripped herself from her t-shirt and jeans and tossed them in a plastic bag she had packed for dirty clothes.

The girl slid into the pants easily, allowing herself the amusement of letting her hand run down stomach, down her hips to feel the softness of them against her.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want me to show you—"

Haruhi whipped around to the door to find Tamaki dressed in his pajamas, hair dripping wet with shocked blue eyes. There she stood; hands running down her body, shirtless with only a bra on. She felt almost as embarrassed as the first time he had seen her like this. And even that time wasn't that bad because she hadn't had feelings for him then.

The room was still and dead silent as both teens attempted to try and process what to do next. Suddenly, Tamaki covered his eyes with his hand. Haruhi felt herself gulp before she decided to just put on her top that was loose, but still fitting.

"I'm, um, decent now."

But Tamaki did not uncover his eyes; he just felt his way over to his bed and sat down, facing away from her.

"Um, please don't awkward, senpai."

"I'm trying not to be so let me calm down for a second."

The true meaning of his words did not run through Haruhi's own mind. She was, too, traumatized by the fact that he had seen her like that. She did not like her body. No, she wasn't the most insecure girl but she still had her moments. Haruhi was aware of her slimness and it bothered her slightly; she wanted to wanted, too. But her "anorexic" body wasn't desirable to boys.

Nowadays, boys wanted the girls with curves. She had curves, but only because she had had a baby to help add on some extra pounds.

"Alright, I think I can move on." Tamaki turned to her with a smile. _That damn smile_, she thought, her heartbeat speeding up again. She returned a small smile and sat down on her bed, staring at him. She tried as hard as she could to be unreadable. Suddenly, she felt incredibly hot. "We should probably get to sleep," Haruhi heard the boy say. She didn't respond and instead rolled over to face the wall away from him. "Goodnight, Haruhi. I hope you have sweet dreams."

And, that night, Haruhi _did _have sweet dreams; about him kissing her, pressing his bare skin against hers. The dreams made her feel sweaty and hot all over. She would wake and gulp down as much air as she could to calm herself down. She didn't like the fact that a boy could make her feel like this. It felt so… weird to her. No one had ever had this affect on her and she had dated plenty of different guys in middle school.

Finally managing to fall asleep (for good), Haruhi allowed her dream-self to be dominated by the blonde.

"Haruhi," she heard a voice say, followed by being rocked back and forth, "come on, get up." Haruhi opened her eyes to find the blonde blinking at her. She forced the smile to stay off her face and pushed down the covers.

"Good morning," she greeted happily.

"Good morning to you too." Tamaki laughed a little and stood up, looking around. "Interesting dream?"

Her jaw almost dropped. "What?"

"I was asking if you had had any interesting dreams? I did." The boy proceeded to tell her all about his dream, in which an alien attacked him and his hairy dog. While he talked, Haruhi pulled together her school uniform and excused herself to the bathroom to change.

She took as little time as possible to wash up and dress; she was eager to return to Tamaki and listen to him. Just as Haruhi reached the doorknob to bedroom, she heard the sound of Tamaki laughing,

"I miss you, too."

The ideas that Tamaki could miss anyone—relative or not—made the brunette feel that pang of jealousy. She pressed her ear against the door to listen more closely.

"I promise to see you soon." There was a long pause. "Yes, yes. I love you, too."

Haruhi felt her heart stop for a moment. She swallowed hard as her eyes began to burn. _ I love you, too_ repeated itself through her head over and over again. Who was he talking to? She remembered the way Tamaki kept looking at his phone the night before. Had it been the same person he was waiting to talk to?

The brunette forced a smile on her face and opened the door. Tamaki jumped, blinking wildly in her direction.

"Yes, I have to go. I'll talk to you later… okay, bye." He clicked off the phone and smiled his usual smile. Haruhi flashed him a look of mock-confusion as she packed away her pajamas.

"Who was that?" she asked casually.

"You mean on the phone?"

"Who else could I possibly mean?" She tried to sound sweet and mocking like she always did, but, on the inside, her mind was screaming for her to cry. She felt somehow betrayed, even though she knew that she had no right to; Tamaki didn't belong to her in anyway.

"Oh. That was just a friend. How about some breakfast?" he suggested. She paused to consider this before nodding. _We're not even dating and you're already breaking my heart_… is all she could think as she followed her blonde crush down the stairs to the dining room.

* * *

The ending is a little blah, so I'll probably fix it later. Don't forget to leave a review or a suggestion. :)


End file.
